1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a popped corn making apparatus. In particularly, it relates to a popped corn making apparatus which is suitable for making popped corn in a microwave oven.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A microwave oven is a cooking apparatus for applying microwave power to food as a heated substance. The food is heated for a short time. Therefore, the microwave oven has been widely used for cooking various foods in both business and household uses.
A popped corn making apparatus used in a microwave oven has been proposed as one of the auxiliary equipments for the microwave oven. FIG. 1 shows a conventional popped corn making apparatus which comprises a bowl (1) having a conical shape with an opening at the upper part and a closed bottom and a plastic or ceramic microwave concentrator (2) which holds the bowl (1) at the bottom. When the microwave energy is applied in the microwave oven, the electric flux density at the lower part of the bowl (1) containing grains of corn (1a) increases by dielectric constant of the concentrator (2). A popped corn can be obtained by utilizing this phenomenon. Thus, in the conventional apparatus, the microwave field applied to the grains of corn is increased only by the dielectric constant of the concentrator whereby in order to obtain enough microwave energy for all of the grains to pop a long period of time is required. This long period of time can cause burning and the productivity and efficiency are not satisfactory.